


The Snow Arcobaleno

by SentineledProxy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: A mystery character appear!, Bermuda has a type, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, I blame Kawahira, Kawahira sucks at naming his kids, Khione is a boy, Renzo and Enzo crossdress, Renzo reminds Reborn of his cousin, Time-Skip, With a girly name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentineledProxy/pseuds/SentineledProxy
Summary: Kawahira's second son was cursed even before  he was born. Dying was his fate from the very beginning. To die from his 'illness' or to die because of his curse, He doesn't really care which one will cause his death.Just as long as he won't die sacrificing his life the way his predecessors did.Sacficing their lives for someone who doesn't appreciate you.Renzo Inverno will make sure he doesn't make that mistake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my mind for a while and sadly i can just make the plot not the actual story itself with dialogues and stuff. So please forgive for publishing this, i just want this story to be out of my head. Rest assure this is not the only chapter i will post.

When Khione was young he always dreamt of people with white hair and cerulean blue eyes. All of them having a curse around their neck and died before they could even reach the age of 30. 

The oldest was a 27 years old woman, who died after using all of the remaining flames she had protecting her dearest friend despite of her injuries and her friends protest.

On the other hand, the youngest that he had dreamt so far was 14, the poor girl died sacrificing herself in order to revived an ungrateful sky because it was her duty. Khione hated that sky, and wished that he suffered a terrible fate after his revival.

 

When he told his father about his dreams, he hugged him and repeatedly apologized  to Khione, much to his confusion.

 

( ** _imsorryimsosorryIlgarEiraHaukeaBrinaImsosorry-_** )

 

He was too young and innocent back then. He never knew what was the purpose of the pacifier tied around his neck nor does the involvement of his Father. All he knew back then was he looks kinda like the people in his dreams.

 

Khione was 10 when he learned that the dreams he's been having as a kid were memories of his predecessors, the Snow Arcobaleno. He also learned from Wonomichi that his Father was also called, Checkerface, and was the reason why the current arcobaleno were cursed into being infants.

 

He didn't hate his Father for that. He pity him instead. After all, he was forced to witness his unwilling younger and only brother, Ilgar, turned into an arcobaleno 

(( ** _-No not Ilgar! Please don't do this to him!!_** -)) by orders of the elders as punishment for something that his brother didn't do (( " ** _-He's innocent!! Stop this please!!-_** ")) and lose him at the age of 25, too young even for their species standards ((" _ **-Nononono! Ilgar stay with me please!!-**_ ")) and now his second son, who resembles both his brother and his first son greatly that it is quiet disturbing,  was born with too much flame for his sickly body to handle, causing his health to deteriorate faster that the doctors expected Khione not to live past his 7th birthday. And the only way for his son to live longer is to condemn him to the curse that killed his brother. 

 

(( _Kawahira has no choice. He wanted to see Khione grow up and have a happy life, but his 'sickness' will kill him before he even have a chance. Between that and  the curse, Kawahira chosed the curse instead._

 

_He wanted Khione to live a little longer. He lost his brother, his first and second wife, his friends, his best friend, his people and his firstborn. He doesn't want to lose Khione this early._

 

 _Placing the transparent pacifier on the unconcious Khione's chest, Kawahira turned him into the next Snow Arcobaleno_.))

 

Khione doesn't hate him. He pities his father, because his Father will live a very long life watching everyone he loves and holds dear die before him. 

In 20 years time, his Father will once again bury somebody he loves. All because he was weak and the only thing that prolongs his life was the curse that started his Father's suffering.


	2. In which Khione became Renzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khione change his name, saw his older half brother's memories and wants to kill a certain bastard. We also find out a little bit of why Renzo was isolated.
> 
> On the other note, Kawahira really sucks at naming his kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, Renzo/Khione's full name is Khione Bianco Inverno. His first name is literally ' Snow White'.

Khione was 13 when he decided that his name was ridiculous. It was also the time when recieved the memories of Brina Lorenzo Sinclair, his older half-brother and the previous and shortest reigning snow arcobaleno. So in memory of the brother who didn't lived long enough to met him and the said brother's favorite cousin, Khione renamed himself 'Renzo'. 

 

(( His father really sucks at naming his children. Renzo's name was literally 'snow white' in another language and Enzo's first name was as girly as Renzo's first name was.))

 

Seeing Enzo's memories makes Renzo want to shoot someone, preferably a certain bastard that caused his half-brother a heartache so painful that he accepted a suicide mission without second thoughts or hesitation.

 He successfully completed the mission though, with the cost of his own life and his dead body was found by his beloved cousin according to Wonomichi.

 

_" Wait, so Renato was the one who found Enzo's body? " the 14 years old Khi-Renzo asked Wonomichi, cerulean blue eyes were wide in shock as his father's lackey(?) told him the aftermath of his half-brother's suicide._

_" Yes sirey little princey! And boy did he look so angry~ "_

 

_" Where was Papa when fratello died? "_

 

_Wonomichi became uncharacteristically quiet, which unnevered Renzo. He grew up with only his Papa and Wonomichi the only people around him in this isolated mansion hidden away from most people's peception. And not once did he ever seen Wonomichi being quiet or serious._

 

_" Checkerface-sama was at Lady Sinclair's side till she died that day."_

 

_Renzo's widen, horrified at the thought that came across his mind_

 

_" You mean... Papa lost his first wife and fratello at the same day? Did he knew about what happened to Renzo that day?"_

 

_Wonomichi only shook his head._

 

_Renzo suddenly imagined his father mourning for her wife's death only to find out later on that his first born died and he wasn't around to save him._

 

_He imagined Renato, whose happiness revolves around his Aunt and Cousin, only for him to lose them in a single day because he couldn't save either one of them. he was too late._

 

_Two people suffered and broke, Lady Sinclair's death was inevitable but Enzo's death was not._

 

_Enzo was just 23 years old when he died. He was a budding assassin with so much potential and still has 7 years left before he die because of the curse. He was supposed to be the snow arcobaleno to Luce. He would have been accepted to the group the way Eira was before in her generation. The way Haukea and the rest of her successors wishes to be._

 

_He wasn't supposed to die only for Renato to find his corpse because he was just a moment too late._

 

_He wasn't supposed to die leaving both Renato and Papa alone mourning._

 

_Renzo hated the man that indirectly caused his brother's death. He did exactly what every snow arcobaleno after Haukea fears._

 

_He betrayed  Enzo and his action led to his (enzo) death._

 

_If there was one thing that Renzo hated the most. It was dying while you were being unappreciated or scorned by someone who you supposed to trust._

 

_Every snow arcobaleno after Eira died for, sacrifice their lives for or died because of some ungrateful bastard who didn't care for them. It started from Haukea reviving that piece-of-shit she called 'her Sky' to Enzo taking a suicide mission because his undead ex-lover used him as a revenge._

 

_Renzo promised that he will not make the same mistakes as his predecessor did._

 

_He will not die because of some ungrateful bastards._

 

_And he will make sure of it._

 

So imagine Kawahira's suprise when he visited his son, only to find him shooting a mannequin that strangely looke like Bermuda with a scary look in his face in the training roimr. Kawahira silently wondered if Renzo has Sinclair blood running in his veins, after all the only individuals he's seen wearing that face was his nephew-in-law and deceased wife 

He was happy that grew up to be such a sweet boy, even if he grew up isolated from the rest of the people. The only reason for this isolation aside from Renzo's weak body was because he couldn't afford to lose another son again.

The world found out that Kawahira had a son and look what it is to him. Used as a tool of revenge by the man who Enzo gave his entire heart to and his son's broken heart led to his death.

The generations of Snow Arcobaleno after Haukea suffers insecurity and became distrustful of some people. It didn't help that they all died tragically because of betrayal. They all carry the fear of being betrayed by the ones they hold dear.

All memories of the snow arcobaleno were passed to their successors. Enzo carried a heavy burden when he stumbled upon that thrice-damned pacifier and Bermuda's betrayal was the last straw before he finally snapped.

Kawahira hoped that his Renzo will not suffer the same fate as his brother, Ilgar. After all, no parent wants to see their child sacrifice their lives in front of their very own eyes.

He hoped that he will get to live until his 30s

He hoped that his little boy will never ever have to meet Bermuda.

And hoped that Bermuda will never take interest of Renzo.

.

.

.

.

.

But his hopes shattered the moment Renzo met the current Sun Arcobaleno.

" **Re-Renato....** "


	3. The Snow meets the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Renzo crossdress and meets Reborn. Reborn doesn't appreciate a stranger knowing his real name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just short chapter, it will take time before i add another chapter i think.

Renzo became a informant/assassin few months after turning 14 under the name Khion. (( Renzo has this feeling that his Father was very amuse and was secretly laughing behind his back.)) and during one of his information collecting he met Enzo's favorite cousin, Renato Sinclair. Most commonly known as Reborn in the mafia world.

He was just leaving a hotel after collecting some informations regarding on the movement of some suspicious famigilia. 

Since he was isolated as a child, nobody knew of his existance. But just in case, whenever Renzo collects informations he always wear a disguise.

 

'Being androgynous has it perks' Renzo thought as 'she' dust away the skirt her blue knee length dress.

 

Nobody suspects that the black haired and black coloured eyed girl in blue dress was actually the informant Khion in disguise. Most of them, when they hear the name Khion, looks for someone with white hair.

 

Humming a tune he didn't knew where he heard frlm, Renzo exited the hotel only to find a unexpected suprise.

 

" R-Renato?! " was the first thing that slipped from his mouth when he first saw the infant-version of Enzo's handsome cousin. The only reason he recognized him was because Enzo used to tease Renato about his baby pics that Enzo's mother took when they were little brats. Reborn retaliated by calling Enzo, Briana.

 

It seems that Reborn took offense on hearing his real name from a stranger. Wiithout a second thought he started shooting at Renzo, who was tired but has no choice but to dodge the bullets.

 

While Renzo was busy dodging the bullets, Reborn analyzed the stranger's appearance. The stranger was an androgynous looking brat with long black hair (Fake) and wears a blue dress that reach only on their knees and a pair of black high-heels. 

If he wasn't an experience hitman, he might assume that the brat was a girl. But growing up with an androgynous cousin whose mother has a penchant of dressing up her son and working in the mafia made Renato realize early on that not everything you see is what it seems

 

' _The brat runs fast for someone who wears high-heels._ ' Reborn thought as he continous to chase the so called brat.

 

Meanwhile, all Renzo could think was:

' _**holycrapholycrapholycrapdiomioimdoomedRenatopleasefortheloveofallthingsholystopchasingmeidontwanrtodieyet**_ '

The chase didn't last long when one of the heels of Renzo's shoes broke, making him stumble and fall to the ground

 

" I should have used flat shoes instead of these heels. " Renzo whined, attempting to stand up.

 

* **click** *

 

 _ **'Im doomed**_ '

 

"Tell me brat. Where have you learned that name? " Reborn's squeky (do you have a death wish Inverno?!) terrified Renzo to the core.

 

" Tell me brat before i shoot a bullet through your head. " 

 

' ** _Renato is far much terrifying in reality than in Enzo's memories._** '  Renzo thought.

 

" I-I got it from Enzo's memories. I am the current snow arcobaleno and Enzo Sinclair was my predecessor. " Renzo confessed the truth, knowing that the world's greateast hitman will know a lie when he hear one. He doesn't want to die yet, he was just 14 for goodness sakes!

 

Hearing his deceased cousin's name stunned Renato a bit, but when he heard the second part he felt confused.

" Snow Arcobaleno? Never heard of them. "

Renzo expected that answer. Afterall, the previous Snow Arcobaleno didn't live long enough to meet Renato's generation of arcobaleno. Not to mention, the successors after Haukea kept being an arcobaleno a secret for fears of betrayal. Sad to say it didn't work at all.

 

" What is your proof that you are the Snow arcobaleno? " Renato asked,not believing what the brat told him.

 

Renzo took out the chained pacifier hidden underneath his dress and slowly unravels the chain from its body. Renzo's pacifier glowed in a sparkling light blue and white color the same time as Reborn's pacifier's did.

 

" Every successor of the Snow Arcobaleno retains the memories of our predecessors, that's why i know your name. Brina Lorenzo Sinclair was the snow arcobaleno before me and his reign only lasted for 3 years. " Renzo explained.

 

Renzo pulled off the wig revealing long white hair. Reborn suddenly had a deja vu of his cousin pranking several kids by pretending to be a girl. 

 

" My name is Renzo Inverno, it's a pleasure to finally meet a fellow arcobaleno. " the brat introduced, standing up and looking at Reborn with smile.

 

_" My name is Enzo Sinclair, it's nice to finally meet my cousin! Let's get along together~" A white haired boy introduced, smiling widely._

 

Reborn tugged his fedora to cover his eyes and smirked. 

 

" Call me Reborn. Nice to meet you....'Renzo'."

 

They talked for a while and Reborn eventually thought that keeping in contact with the younger arcobaleno would be beneficial for both of them. They went to separate ways that day, but Reborn would often call Renzo for information as well as  asking his assistance on one of Reborn's job.

 

Reborn didn't really need Renzo's assistance, he just want to spend time with the kid without showing his soft side. The androgynous brat reminds him of the cousin he lost years ago. 

Enzo might have died a long time ago. But being with Renzo reminds him of the old day where his cousin was at his side. It was like his cousin was never dead to begin with.

And then Reborn found out Renzo's real name. Boy, did he enjoy riling up the young arcobaleno.

 

" Stop teasing me you spawn of the devil! It's not funny"

 

" Are you sure you are a boy, 'Snow White' " Reborn chuckled, enjoying the sight of an embarassed Renzo.

 

" Shut up Reborn!!"


	4. Omake: Renato and Enzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A preview of the relationship between the Sinclair boys, Renato and Enzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this story is a bit rushed. This is just a flashblack of Renato during his time with Enzo. 
> 
> Chapter 3 will be posted sometime this week. Since the plot is alredy constructed up to Tsuna meeting Renzo.

Renato knew his cousin looks like a girl sometimes. It didn't help that his first name was girly for a boy. Hence, his cousin started going on as Lorenzo instead of Brina.  
  
(( Enzo stopped being called 'Brina' few months after Renato started living with them. It was after Renato pointed out that Brina sounded like a girl's name. His Aunt was amused and Enzo was looking at his father with a betrayed look in his face. It was his Father who gave him his first name after all.))  
  
So it didn't suprise him when his Aunt, who couldn't have any child after Enzo, started to dress-up his poor cousin for fun. Renato has a whole album of pictures that can be used if he needed to blackmail his cousin.

Enzo tried to find and destroy it, but Renato made sure that he hid the album in a secure and hidden place that only he knew.  
  
What suprise him however, was when he saw Enzo being surrounded by his classmates while willingly crossdressing as a female student from an all girl's school on the other side of the city. His white hair that he inherited from his father was hidden behind a long blonde hair with a pair of clips on his bangs and the cerulean colored eyes of his were replace by a ocean blue colored contact lenses.

His body language was feminine-like that Renato wants to applaud for his cousin's acting.  
  
He was surrounded by Renato's classmate, asking things and flirting 'her' even though Renato knew those guys already have girlriends.  
  
Their eyes met and Renato could have sworn he saw a mischevous glint on Enzo's eyes. Where the hell did his sweet cousin go?  
  
" Renato! " Enzo called, tackling him into a hug.  
  
Had it been a lesser man, the glares he got would have worried him. Sadly for his cousin's admirers he grew up in a tough environment for 13 years before his Aunt found and adopted him.  
  
" What are you doing here? " Renato asked  
  
" I came to see you, obviously. I haven't seen you since the classes started and i already missed you. " Enzo said in a believable feminine voice while making a smiley face that could be classify as cute.  
  
Renato gave his cousin a subtle look of disbelief, earning a pout from Enzo.  
  
" You owed me a date for making me miss you! Now come on, i saw a cute cafe on the way here! "  
  
Enzo then grabbed Renato's arm and dragged him towards the gate. To the audience this look like an eager girlfriend dragging his boyfriend, who just happened to be the school's no. 1 student to a date. To Renato? This is Enzo craving to eat something sweet and making Renato pay the bill.  
  
They arrived in a small cafe not so far from Renato's school. Enzo ordered a slice of chocolate cake and a glass of ice tea while Renato just ordered an espresso.  
  
" You do know it is incest if the two of us started dating. " Renato said pleasantly, enjoying the sound of Enzo almost choking on his drink.  
  
" Damn it, stop doing that Ren! This is the 5th time you've made me almost choke my drink. " Enzo glared at him, wiping his mout with a napkin.  
  
" As for the dating part, i only did that as part of my acting. My target part of crowd and i was getting too much attention than i imagined. "  
  
This got Renato's attention. Both him and Enzo were involved in the mafia. Renato as an hitman and Enzo as an informant. Most of the information Renato have on his target came from Enzo, who has ears all over the mafia in italy and some in other countries.

How did Enzo, who was 14 years old with a distinguishable appearance, establish such connection was a mystery to Renato. Although he has this feeling that his Uncle was involve somehow.  
  
" Target? You have a job? "  
  
" Just a simple information collecting. My employer wanted information about a certain student on your school. Apparently, the boy was somehow involve with a shady part of the famigilia. "  
  
" And where does the crossdressing part came to? "  
  
" According to reports that i've manage to gather, the shady part involves forced prostitution, slavery and if rumors were correct, human experimentation. The boy was a suspected as recruiter for them. I've been tailing him for the past few weeks and the evidence i collected that he's guilty kept piling up. I want to collect the final piece of evidence before sending the information to my employer. So i manage to slip a tracker to his person before i tackled you. I mean, if i went there as a boy, my target would have ignored me. " Enzo proudly explained, giving him the brightest grin he could ever manage.  
  
Renato could help but chuckle. Only Enzo could use something he hates into something useful. He might've have hated crossdressing for his mother, but for the sake of completing a job he would cast aside that hate.  
  
" So does that mean you'll crossdress more often? " Renato asked, taking a sip of his espresso.  
  
Enzo blushed, clearly embrassed. " Only if it is necessary. " he mumbled, poking a uneaten piece of his cake.  
  
Renato gave his cousin a small smile and ruffles his wig, making the younger boy squek in protest.  
  
" Ren, you'll ruin my hair! Stop that! " Enzo whined, pushing Renato's hand off his head.  
  
Renato enjoyed the days he spent with Enzo. His Aunt was like another mother to him, His Uncle a distant but caring father. But Enzo was the little brother that Renato was supposed to habe had his mother live long. Renato wished this happiness will last forever. That Enzo will be in his side no matter what.  
  
" Finish you cake,Brian. Or you'll be the one paying the bill. "  
  
" Stop calling me 'Briana', Ren! "  
  
" Make me. "  
  
" Ren!! "  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
  
_**ImsorryImsorryImsorryImreallysorry...................pleaseforgiveme....**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**Ren....im...sorry**_  
_**.**_  
**.**  
**.**  
  
**" Enzo!! "**  
  



	5. White and Black part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Renzo meets Vindice, accidentally stepped into a battlefield and got shot.

Renzo was given a job to assassinate a high-ranking member of a not-well known mafia that was coincidentally an enemy of  Vongola and, according to the basic information he got, was a scum that needed to be taken out . He wondered why Vindice haven't taken the bastard yet.

 

The bastard, also known as Leonardo Agravaine, was a greedy man that sells woman and children alike to prostitution, slavery and human experiments. Not to mention, Leonardo broke the omerta so carelessly that it caused the death of a mafia don of a small famigilia. Renzo doesn't know if this guy was an ignorant and amatuer idiot or suicidal one.

 

' _ **Doesn't matter anymore. Leo's blood will stain the floor once this night is over**_ ' Renzo thought, aiming for Leo's head through his sniper scope from just across the building. He would have pulled the trigger if it weren't for the sudden chill he felt in the room.

 

_**What th-** _

 

All of a sudden, chains wrapped his body making him unable to move. Renzo turned his head to see who captured him and the sight made his blood run cold. A Vindice. The one who tied him was a fucking Vindice. As much as he wants to make Bermuda suffer for what he did to his Half-brother, Renzo knew it was suicide attacking the former arcobalenos. Not to mention, he wasn't ready yet. He needed more time to figure out a way to use dying will flames without activating the consequence of the curse.

 So seeing a Vindice (Renzo doesn't know which one this is, but it surely isn't Jager) holding the chain that renders him immobile, basically scare the crap out of him that Renzo thought he will have a heart attack. All mafioso fears the Vindice for a good reason. Being related to Checkface (Even if no one knew their relation) made Renzo fear the Vindice even more. 

 

" W-w-what did i do? " Renzo asked, his heart beating fast and loud that it almost hurt. 

 

As far as Renzo knows, he did not break any mafia laws or omerta to deserve being tied up by a Vindice. He made sure that all his dealings as an information broker and assassin doesn't indirectly or directly warrant any arrest from the Vindice. Not to mention, this was the first assassination job he took for some time after focusing more on being a info broker for the past few months (Renzo would have been an informant but since he has no allegience to any mafia famigilia he became an Info Broker).

 

The Vindice didn't replied, he merely pointed the building across where Renzo's target was currently at. Suddenly he heard gunshots and terrifies screams. The chains were suddenly loosen and Renzo immediately grab his sniper and look through the scope to see what was going-on on the other side.

 

He sees Leo being dragged by another Vindice. The poor man-note the sarcasm- was resisting and trying to grab whatever furniture he got his hand to, but Renzo knew there was no escaping them. He realized that the only reason the Vindice chained him was to prevent Renzo from killing Leo.

 

" You could have just told me not to shoot him. " Renzo grumbled glaring the namelss former undead arcobaleno in the corner of his eyes.

 

The unamed Vindice didn't said anything. They just withdraw their chain and thebb disappeared all of a sudden, leaving Renzo alone in the building. Renzo sighed and packed away his sniper and other equipment. 

 

That was the first time he encountered one of the Vindice and it wasn't the last.

 

The second time happened when Renzo was caught in the middle of a crossfire between two rival famigilia. He was just taking a stroll in a forest and was minding his own business when he accidentally stepped into a battlefield. Renzo forgot how many times he almost got shot by stray bullets coming from both sides of the battlefield. He was only armed with a knife and his silencer with a couple of ammo that he forgot to remove from his pockets.

 

His main objective was to get out the area alive and without getting involve in the fight. Using a bit of mist flames to hide his presence, Renzo ran fast and carefully avoiding the fighting men. He was close to getting out of the area when a stray bullet manage to hit the back of his left shoulder as well as his left thigh, shattering the illusion that made him unnoticable. 

 

Renzo fell to the ground, silently screaming in pain. It was the first time he was hit by a bullet rather than beung grazed and it fucking hurts. Not wanting to get caught by any of the fighting famigilia, Renzo stood up slowly and limped as fast as he can with an injured thigh and shoulder, fighting throught the pain he was currently experiencing.

 

He knows one of the familigia's men were pursuing him and was already catching up on him, when all of a sudden Renzo tripped and once again fell to the forest floor.

 

' _ **I'm sorry, Papa.**_ ' was all Renzo could ever thought as he shuts his eyes waiting for his end. 

 

But it didn't come, instead he heard the men scream in fear and the sound of rattling chain.

 

Renzo opened his eyes and saw a massive body in front of him wearing black cloak and a top hat. The person turned around revealing the bandage face of a Vindice, and if Enzo's memories were correct, the Vindice in front of him was none other than Jager.

 

Renzo was frozen in fear, the same fear the felt when he first encountered a Vindice but much greater. Jager knew about Enzo and his Parentage. Renzo's resemblence with his deceased half-brother was uncanny that if it weren't for his long hair, Renzo would have been mistaken to be him.

 

' _**Without a doubt, Jager would report this to Bermuda.**_ ' Renzo thought, still staring at Jager.

 

Their staring contest lasted for more or less 30 seconds when Jager turns away and disappeared, only for Renzo to hear loud screaming from the area where the main battle was on going.

 

Renzo tried to stand up again, but only to fall again hissing pain. Big warm had suddenly scooped him up and Renzo found himself being carried in a bridal style by none other than his father.

 

"....Hi Papa... " Renzo sheepishly tried to smile as he faced his father's pokerface look.

 

" You and I are going to have a long talk about your safety amongst other things when we get home, Snowflake. But for now we have to get out of here. " Kawahira scolded his youngest and only living son, as he uses his mist flames and Hell ring to hide their presence.

 

Both father and son left the area while Jager as well as some of the Vindice were taking care of the fighting famigilia. When Jager returned to where he saw a wounded child, he found nothing but some blood that the child left.

 

Jager left the area wondering where did the child go and whether he should tell Bermuda about the wounded child he found that resembles his former lover. Jager have this strange feeling that it wouldn't be the last time he will be seeing the white haired child


	6. White and Black part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Renzo is grounded and we get to meet new characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the late update!! I've been very busy with my class and other projects that i didn't have time to post this chapter.  
> This chapter was supposed to be posted on the 14th of february. Unfortunately, College life sucks. We had many deadlines for projects left and right, i didnt have enough time to edit and post a chapter.

After getting scolded by his father while Wonomichi tended his wounds, Renzo was left lying in his room with only a couple of his phones in his company. Kawahira had forbidden his son from taking assassination jobs as well as some of his job as an informant that would require him stepping out of the house for a whole month. If Renzo decides to escape or ignore his punishment, Kawahira will make Renzo's short life miserable. 

 

Renzo was thankful that Wonomichi did not told his father about his earliest encounter with a Vindice. Despite of his looks and how he acts around other people, Wonomichi is actually a serious guy around him and his father. He just acts like a knucklehead as a mask the same way his father acts like a ramen-loving hermit.

 

Wonomichi must have known that telling that particular encounter would warrant him being stuck in the mansion longer than he would like, and decided to omitt it for his and the younger man's sake. He didn't want to deal with an escaping Renzo again.

 

Opening his personal phone, Renzo scrolled his contacts and sent a message to his most trusted contact aside from Reborn

 

**To: Gabriel**

 

**Recovering from an injury i unintentionally acquire. I can't meet with clients personally for a month, so code 'decoy' is implemented. Don't worry, the injury is not life threatening, though my father's punishment if i escape the mansion will be.**

 

**If you guys need help don't hesitate to call. I may not be able to step outside of the mansion for a month, but it doesn't mean i'm powerless.**

 

**\- Khion**

 

Burying his face to the fluffy pillow underneath him, Renzo silently cursed in pain when he accidentally move his injured shoulder. It was quite unfortunate that none of them have Sun flames. His father, Kawahira, obviously has Mist flames. Renzo was unfortunate to have Snow flames with mist as secondary. Wonomichi obviously does not have sun flames, though what type of flame does he possess was still a mystery to Renzo.

 

It didn't took long enough for him to feel sleepy. Once he closed his eyes, sleep took hold of him immediately like catching a falling object. When Renzo opened his eyes all he would remember about his dreams were blurred faces and a heartbreaking cry of someone's name.

 

\----- Time Skip --------

 

It has been 3 weeks since his Papa forbidden him from taking on any jobs and to be honest, Renzo doesn't know how will he survive another weeks especially since he finished reading the books on his father's study room. It wasn't his fault that he was a very fast reader and Wonomichi was current out buying something. 

 

His Papa went back to japan a week ago, after giving Wonimichi orders about not letting Renzo escape the house again. 

 

To be honest, if it weren't for the fact that he knew his Papa better than anyone, Renzo would think that his father have a mistress (his mother is dead and Papa is a widow, so is it lover?) living in japan. He went to the country once when he was a just a little kid, and most of his time there were either forgotten or blurry enough to be pass off as a dream. The only proof that he went there was a picture of him wearing a light blue yukata. Renzo almost burned the photo when he saw the picture. The only one stopping him at that time was Wonomichi.

 

Speaking of pictures. Wonomichi manage to find two photo albums containing pictures of Kawahira with either Enzo or Renzo through out the age. The older man told him that he stumble upon it by chance while cleaning the attic of the mansion not so long ago.

 

The white photo album with orange pattern on its cover was Enzo's album. The white with indigo pattern on the other hand was his. Unlike his Album, Enzo's was a page almost full. 

 

One of the picture there was a young white haired and cerulean blue eyed boy hugging a curly black haired woman with intense black eyes that reminds Renzo of Reborn. It was a photo of Enzo and his mother, Victorique few months before Reborn was adopted in the family.

 

Another was a picture of both teenage Reborn and Enzo. Reborn was wearing a black suit and red undershirt with a rabbit ear headband on top of his spiky hair. His arm was around the shoulder of a long white haired Enzo who was wearing a alice dress. While Reborn was smirking at the camera, Enzo was obviously pouting that makes him more feminine and cute than usual. Based on their faces alone, Renzo guessed that this picture was taken during the Sinclair cousins teenage year. Renzo had to admit that with Enzo having a long hair in the past, it makes him look like he is Renzo. Minus the bangs, Renzo noticed that his older half-brother prefers to clip his bangs to the sides.

 

Another difference between them is that Renzo's eye color is lighter than Enzo's. Otherwise, they look like each other's reflection.

 

He spent his time sitting at his father's study room and watching the pictures.

Renzo was about to return the albums when he heard his personal phone rang.

 

Flashing on the screen was the name MESSENGER. Renzo wondered why was his second in command was calling. The guy rarely use his phone.

 

" Khion speaking." Renzo answered, leaning against the desk chair that he occupy.

 

" We have a problem. Artemis and Apollo were detained by Vendice and they won't release them unless Khion himself get them." 'Gabriel' said.

 

**MERDA! THOSE FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!!**

 

" Language." oops.

 

Pintching thr bridge of his nose, Renzo asked " And what do they want with Khion that Loki or you can't give? As far as i know none of you broke the omerta, Azrael and Thanatos would tell me if you guys did. "

 

" They wanted to talk to you about something that is for your ears only. They took the twins as a bargaining chip for you to come out. Apparently they been trying to get hold of you since you built Rete Sentinella. "

 

And i've been avoiding them for my entire life.

 

" Did they give us a deadline?"

 

" They didn't give a deadline but they told us that they will take another Sentinella if Khion didn't show up. "

 

Renzo didn't know what to do. He wanted to stay the hell away from Vindice as far and as long as he could but he couldn't exactly abandon the Sentinella, especially the twins. They were loyal to him and to his brother before his untimely death. And Renzo has soft spots on loyal people.

 

"......Gabriel...expect me to arrive at the office tonight...." Renzo decided, forgetting the consequences that he will face once this thing is done.

 

" Boss?...."

 

" Vindice will meet Khion tomorrow. I'll make sure of that. " Before Gabriel could add anything, Renzo ended the call.

 

\------------ Rete Sentinella's Main Office---------

 

" Khion will be coming tonight. " Gabriel said to the people behind him, putting his personal phone on his pocket.

 

" And it looks like he wasn't pleased about what Vindice did to the twins or the mole in the Rete."

 

" What do you want us to do, Gabriel? " a teenage girl asked, her face was obscured by her black hood.

 

" Call any available Sentinella, Iris. Tell them that Khion needs them to come to the HQ as soon as possible. Also, It would be better if you contact either Azrael or Thanatos. "

 

" What about Hel? "

 

" I'm told that they are busy with a project they can't ignore. I think Izanami will take her place for a while. From what i've heard Nami and Nagi are currently here in Italy. "

 

" If they are here, who is running the japanese branch? "

 

" Its either Raziel or someone they've recently recruited. "

 

" Isn't Izanami a bit too young for this? " A young man with indigo hair asked from the sofa.

 

" Why are you asking me this?! I'm just following Khion's 'Iscariot' protocol. And yes, Izanami's age might not be appropriate for the job but this isn't exactly her first 'Iscariot'. " Gabriel answered.

 

Clearing his throat, Gabriel address his fellow Sentinella. " What are you guys waiting for? Go! Just because Khion is coming back doesn't mean you guys have to slack off! "

 

The rest of the people who were in the room left immediatly except a young man with snow white hair and red eyes who was leaning against the wall on shadowy part of the of the room.

 

" Loki, code 'decoy' is still in effect unless Khion said so, are you up for it? " Gabriel asked.

 

Instead of replying, the young man called Loki grinned at Gabriel, Red eyes suddenly turned into cerulean.

 

\--------- Time skip (brought to you by a panicking Wonomichi because Renzo escaped AGAIN): Location= Vindicare Prison---------

 

5 hooded individual arrived in Vindicare. Waiting for them was Jager and two more unknown Vindice with a pair of identical twins restrained and a cowardly man hiding behind them.

 

The shortest of the 5 individual let out a sharp hissed and tried to move forward but was stopped by the hand that hold her.

 

" Izanami stand down. " the figure in the middle commanded. The figure beside Izanami wrapped their arms around her, restrainig in case she decided to break the middle ones command.

 

Jager couldn't help but be amused when he noticed the cowardly man behind them shake in fear of the smallest of the group rather than them. 

 

The middle figure stepped forward, lowering down their hood, revealing a androgynous face with familiar white hair and cerulean eyes. Jager realize that it was the same face he saw almost a month ago in a forest clearing, the one that bores an uncanny resemblence with Bermuda's former and dead lover.

 

But something is not right......!!

 

Before the boy could speak up, Jager immediately wrapped him in chains, startling the boy enough for the illusion to waver. 

 

To be honest, Jager was expecting a full-body illusion. He wasn't expecting an illusion placed on the boy's eyes and head. Instead of Cerulean, the boy's eyes were red and his hair was short. He also looked a few years older than the boy he impersonate.

 

"L-Loki! You're Loki! " the cowardly man exclaimed in recognition, pointing at the scowling albino. It was common knowledge for the Rete that Loki resembles Khion a bit. Hence, Code Decoy.

 

The young man named 'Loki' turned his gaze to the man and glared at him. Behind him, one of the figure stepped forward and spoke.

 

" And you are Lovino Diavolo real name: Ignatius De Mondo, age 35, works as contact for Rete Sentinella for at least 3 months as well as a minor member of Estrano famigilia. Betrayed approximately 20 people and caused more than 50 death and a destruction of a famigilia by breaking the 'code of silence' or omerta for countless of times. Sold of information of Rete Sentinella as well as information regarding Khion. In accordance with the contract you signed when you joined the Network, you are hereby declared guilty with treason under the legge e giudizio della rete sentinella. Tell me Iscariot, which do you fear the most? Vindice? Or la giustizia della rete? " 

 

The man, Ignatius, screamed in hysteric and tried to run away but was stopped from another chain from vindice and a knife lodging to his shoulder from the Rete.

 

The knife thrower was the hooded figure behind the one who spoke. His hood was gone revealing shoulder length black hair and equally dark eyes.

 

" Azrael and Thanatos" The female of the two captive whispered. If the two of them are here..it means that-

 

The hooded figure who was restraining Izanami, let go of the girl and stepped besides Loki. 

 

" Well....I told Gabriel that this is a bad idea, after all, no one can fool Vindice. " the figure said, lowering down the hood revealing the face of the original Khion.

 

_\--------Flashback----------_

 

_The core member of Rete Sentinella were in their meeting room, Khion looking constipated alongside with Loki as the some of the members bicker on what plan they should do to rescue the twins._

 

_" We should storm our way- "_

 

_" For the last time Ares, this is not a suicide-"_

 

_" Maybe we should- "_

 

_" I think thats not a good-"_

 

_" What if we-"_

 

_" No! I think we coul-"_

 

_Ren--Khion sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He forgotten how chaotic it was when the core members come up with plans and strategies, he knew in the end it will be Gabriel's plan they will be doing._

 

_A piece of paper was slid to Khion, inside was written in a familiar handwritting he only sees in his goddam paperwork._

 

_" You okay there? "_

 

_" I'm fine Loki. I just forgot how chaotic our meetings usually are. "_

 

_" Speak for yourself, The japanese branch is so quiet i could sometimes mistaken it as a graveyard. " A red head teen in seated front of Khion said. Beside him was a sleeping dark blue-haired young girl._

 

_' How the hell can Izanami sleep with all of this noise. ' Khion and Loki both thought, as the young girl mumbled something._

 

_" Izanagi, the only reason the japanese branch is quiet is because you like to make threats about disposing whoever disturb your sleep. You like to sleep all the time, and at random places! "_

 

_" What does that have to do with the japanese branch being quiet?!"_

 

_" You almost impaled me with your spear when i accidentally slam the door open! "_

 

_" I was sleeping Hermes and it startled me! "_

 

_" I was at the cellar for gods sake! I didn't expect you to be sleeping there! "_

 

_Khion gave Loki a 'see-what-i-mean' look before clearing his throat. The noise of the room suddenly died down as Khion stood up from his seat._

 

_" Well, not to be rude but since the ideas your have in mind is not a very good idea i think its time to hear what Gabriel had in mind " Khion said, turning his head to his 30-something-years old second-in-command._

 

_Gabriel stood up from his seat and address his fellow Sentinella: " What if we trick Vindice with Code Decoy?"_

 

_.D_

_._

_._

 

_" Okay Gabriel, you are officially out of your mind. You do realize that nobody can trick Vindice, right? " Khion asked, raising an eyebrow at Gabriel._

 

_" Trust me, Khion. I have a very good feeling about this. "_

 

_\--------flashback ends----------_

 

" It was a good thing that i decided to tag-along regardless of Gabriel's protest. " Khion admitted sheepishly, stepping forward.

 

" But i'm rather curious though." 

 

Khion wasn't smiling anymore. His glare reminds Jager of a cold glacier, it didn't help that the room temperature suddenly dropped. They couldn't feel it of course, but the two captives noticable chills made them aware of it.

 

" What is it the you want with me that you have to capture 2 of my Sentinella? " Khion asked, his glare and voice was as cold as ice.

 

" **Someone told me that you had a client few years ago that resembles a man we have been looking for. I want to know where HE IS!** " a disembodied voice said, growling at the last part.

 

Khion felt a heavy amount of dread and fear when he heard Bermuda's voice. Jager and any other Vindice, he can handle emotionally and mentally. Bermuda? Well, as much as he still hates the former arcobaleno, Khion held a large amount of fear in regards to the bastard. After all, Bermuda is after the CheckerFace's blood and Khion secretly shares the same blood. 

 

Basically, Bermuda is the bastard Khion wanted to kill so much but refrains to because he is the boogeyman and grim reaper wrapped in one that haunts Khion's dreams.

 

" If you are talking about the man with an iron hat who seems fond of checkers, sorry but the last time i've heard of him he was continents away from here. " Khion answered, mustering put some courage.

 

That was actually true. The last time he have heard of his father as Checkerface, He was in america doing for who know what. Khion doesn't associate the apathetic Checkerface to his dork and mother-hen of a father. He treat them sometimes as if they were two different person.

 

Although something odd rang about what Bermuda said. 

 

Somebody told him. That was what Bermuda said to him. It was impossible since the only person who knew about that meeting was Loki and the young man himself was physically unable to talk. 

 

Realization dawned to Khion and he turned his glare to the traitor.

 

" You. "

 

Khion stopped glaring at the  traitor and turned to Jager.

 

" If its information about that man you want in exchange for my Sentinella and the traitor, then i'll give you one. "

 

This must have shocked the Vindice into silence because they didn't said anything after, they must have expecting Khion to fight.

 

" Checkerface came to me for information regarding on strong flame users in other countries. I didn't know what he was up to, so i only gave him the ones in the American continent. " 

 

Now Khion was being entirely truthful. To be honest, He didn't know what was in his father's mind sometimes. The current arcobaleno still have few years (more than 10 years) before dying out. In fact, Khion will be the first one to die among them and he was the youngest. Because of that, He only gave strong  flame users residing in America rather than those in the other continent.

 

True those users a strong, but they don't fit the criteria to be an arcobaleno. 

 

" That was months ago. I haven't heard of him since then. "

 

After hearing what Khion have said, Jager disappeared for a moment and replaced by an unfamilar Vindice.

 

Izanami, who had been quiet like the rest of the Sentinella, went to Khion's  side asking:

 

" Why did you tell them that? You violated the contract between you and the client. "

 

Khion looked down at girl with a reassuring smile.

 

" Technically, the contract became void the moment a certain someone-" cue on the glares "-rat us out. "

 

Not to mention, His father didn't sig any contract. He just popped up into Khion's office, scaring the shit out  of him and Loki.

 

In the end, Khion had the twins back with the traitor chained. Jager thanked him for the information before once again disappearing. Khion noticed that after Jager came back, the Vindice had been looking at him oddly. 

 

Cracking up his knuckles, Renzo settled down to the backseat as Gabriel drived him back home. He's been only gone for approximately 48 hours, hopefully Wonomichi didn't call his father. He doesn't want his punishment to extend further.

 

" When will we expect your return, Renzo? " Gabriel asked, glancing at his young boss through the mirror.

 

" It depends if my guardian panicled and told Papa that i escaped again. Hopefully after a week i will be returning to the headquarter for a longer period of time, Anthony. "

 

Gabriel, whose real name is Anthony, chuckled a bit. 

 

" Well seeing as your paperwork is almost as tall as your lampshade in the office, I hope you come back earlier. The headquarters isn't the same without our fearless leader. "

 

" Hope so. " Renzo hummed, as he close his eyes to rest.

 

In his dream, Renzo found himself in the middle of what looks like a battlefield. Facing a man with dark hair and hateful red eyes. He didn't know why, but it makes Renzo cry the thought of those hateful eyes were directed to him.

 

**" I hate you. "**


	7. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Renzo is less afraid of Bermuda. Someone is low-key jealous while the other is oblivious. Another hint of a former love-interest of Bermuda (Seriously, how many love knterest did you have?) And a foreshadowing appearance of another character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update! I've been busy the whole summer with my On the job Training, busy with school in general especially now that i am a graduating student and been experiencing pesky writer's block.
> 
> It may take a while before i update again, but rest assured that the next update will have a certain someone *coughtsunacough* in it along with the demonic tutor from hell.

Khion examined the list of names the Vindice gave him, mentally noting to update their information system once he returned to the headquarters. 

Bermuda wanted informations regarding Mukuro Rokudo and his gang. Sadly, the last information he recieved regarding the mist brat was almost 2 weeks ago. The brat was laying low that most of the mafia lost sight of them months ago. The Rete Sentinella kept a close eye on their movement but somehow they've lost track of them.

" You think they will be in Japan? " Khion asked Bermuda, who was casually sitting at the chair in front of him.

Its been almost 7 years since Khion met the Vindice. He's not as afraid as he was during their first year of partnership. But he is still cautious around them. They still don't know the real conncetion between him and Vindice enemy #1. 

Still, it doesn't mean Khion forgave Bermuda for his sins against Enzo. In fact, he enjoys reminding Bermuda of his brother. It makes the undead arcobaleno feel uncomfortable in his presence.

(( Little did he know the true reason behind it was because Bermuda is suddenly reminded of another white-haired and cerulean eyed man from his distant past. His actions didn't remind him of Enzo, it reminds Bermuda of HIM. )

" It seems that a certain town in japan became a beacon for Assassins and Mafia alike lately. I assume it will be Rokudo's next destination. "

" Let me guess, you want me to go to Japan and keep an eye on things. "

" Yes. "

" Fine. I'll go. "

" Just like that? You won't complain even for a bit? " Bermuda asked skeptically.

Khion leaned against the chair, giving Bermuda a hint of a very cheeky smile.

" Reborn asked me to test the Vongola Decimo the other day, i already told him yes. 

" Why do i have this feeling that when it comes to the sun arcobaleno, you are very agreeable. " Bermuda said, with an unfamiliar tone in his voice.

Khion shrugged. " He's one of my precious person-( Bermuda's eyebrow underneath the bandage twitch)-, and to be honest, I'm curious about the kid Iemitsu spawned. He seems too different from his father based on his file. "

" Which file? The Vongola or yours? "

" Ours of course. The file of Sawada Tsunayoshi that Vongola kept is 7 years outdated. Reborn called me when he realize how inaccurate the Files they have regarding to his new charge. "

The room became a couple of degrees colder at the mention of tte Sun arcobaleno's name. Khion didn't noticed it of course ( He doesn't get cold easily because the curse alreay screwed up his body heat. His body temperature is always 3 to 5 degrees colder than an average human's body temp. ) but Jager, who was in the same room, did. He gave his boss a look which Bermuda just ignore.

" And when will your departure be? " Bermuda asked, if Khion was a bit attentive he would noticed that Bermuda is almost growling.

" Today is Monday right? I plan to leave Italy by Thursday. All of our things are ready but i still have some unfinshed business i need to attend before leaving. "

" and by 'our' you mean..? "

" Ria's and Loki's stuff of course. "

" You are bringing your 2nd-in-command with you in Japan, not to mention your daughter. "

" Sister. " Khion corrected " And it was Gabriel's suggestion to take Loki with me. He said he will take care of the Rete while we are gone. "

Bermuda sighed, the bandage on his head loosens a bit to reveal one of his red eyes.

" I want you to be careful in dealing that brat. We don't want a repeat of the incident 4 years ago. "

Khion was slightly taken back by Bermuda's concern. 

When Khion was 18 he almost died during an assassination job. He got shot by a bullet just a few centimeters in the heart. Hermes, who was with him, tried to stop the bleeding and give him more time using his sun flames. For some unknown reason, the Vindice showed up and transported him in the nearest hospital according to Hermes.

Khion let out a small chuckle. 

" Don't worry. I'm sure every thing will be fine. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Renzo leaned against the wall of the building. One hand was clutching a black phone, the other has blood dripping on it. The sleeve of his shirt was soaked with blood from his wound. He looks worn out and a patch of frost seems to appear on his cheek.

Inside the building, a Vindice finally got hold of one Mukuro Rokudo.

" You were saying? " Bermuda said, appearing in front of the injured arcobaleno.

" This is nothing, all wounds heal. Just keep that brat from escaping the Vindicare. " Renzo waved his good hand nonchalantly, before walking away.

Bermuda watch as the younger man disappeared from his view. For a moment he got a glimpse of a man that he tried so hard to forget in Renzo. At first the snow arcobaleno reminds him of his former lover, Enzo. Maybe it was because of their physical resemblence. Then again, Bermuda noticed that all Snow Arcobaleno resembles their predecessor in some ways.

But the more he spend time with the young man, the more he noticed how his personality resembles another man from Bermuda's past.

A man with white hair and blue eyes.

A man with short life span

A man with snow written on his name.

Bermuda sometimes wonder why he kept meeting people that resembles HIM. Maybe its another part of his curse, forever seeing the ghost of someone he loved but couldn't be his. Forever watching or being the cause (Enzo....) his successors dying. 

" Hundreds of years pass since your death and yet here you are haunting me through your successors. "

 

" Haven't i suffered enough, Nix? "

 

\--------- Location: On the other side of Kokuyo Land----------

A black haired man watched the events in interest. It seems like the players are slowly coming together. Just one more life changing event and the Vongola Players are all set. The Mare is complete, the Rainbow is unaware of the game they will soon play. All that is left is to figure out the roles of the black and white chess pieces. 

" Well, it looks like the game will be on schedule. " the mystery man said

" All that's left is for the White King to wake up. "

The man lifted his head, revealing a pair of bright cerulean eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note:
> 
> Age 14- Renzo met Reborn and few months later became Rete Sentinella Secondo.
> 
> 15- met the Vindice. Unofficially had a partnership with them.
> 
> 18- Renzo almost died
> 
> 19- Gabriel resigned as 2nd in Command and replaced by Loki. He became Renzo's advisor instead. 
> 
> Renzo is currently 21 years old.


End file.
